Los invitados
by Loricchi
Summary: *Prólogo y Cap 1 actualizados* *POST FMAB* Edward y Winry están preparando el día más importante de sus vidas y envían invitaciones a todos sus seres queridos, lo cuál despierta sentimientos escondidos, revela secretos ocultos y permite adentrarnos en aspectos desconocidos de varios personajes a través de pequeñas historias con el mismo hilo conductor.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece, esto solo es un fanfic sin ningún propósito comercial. Si me perteneciera, abundarían las OTPs y habría Royai everywhere.

¡Hola! Hoy os traigo esta historia que, más bien, será una colección de historias cortas en relación con la boda de Ed y Winry. Cada capítulo se centrará en un personaje o una pareja. Será algo sencillito pero espero que lo disfrutéis. Os dejo tanto el prólogo como el primer capítulo ya subidos. ¡Gracias!

 **Prólogo**

Había pasado casi un año desde el fatídico día prometido. Aunque Alphonse seguía estudiando en Xing con May, Edward ya había regresado de su viaje y, en aquella ocasión, era para quedarse. Él y Winry habían decidido casarse a finales de verano y debían preparar la boda que, aunque sencilla, debía ser un acontecimiento alegre y digno de recordar para todos. Tras acordar que harían la ceremonia en Lior, lo siguiente era encargarse de organizar el banquete, la fiesta… y de invitar a todos sus seres queridos.

\- Ed, ¿has mandado ya todas las invitaciones? – preguntó Winry.

\- Sí… ¡qué pesada eres! – respondió Ed, hurgándose el oído desde el sofá del salón de casa de Pinako - ¿Y tú las que te tocaban?

\- Claro – asintió ella -. Ahora solo queda esperar… al gran día – se sentó junto a Edward, acurrucándose junto a él -. ¿Crees que vendrán todos?

\- No las tengo todas conmigo respecto a Ling… le han nombrado emperador recientemente y supongo que estará liado – suspiró, con algo de preocupación -. Pero dudo mucho que nos libremos del imbécil del coronel.

\- General.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Le llamas imbécil, pero has decidido que sea tu padrino de boda – sonrió Winry -. ¿Por qué él y no Alphonse?

\- Bueno, él es un adulto y así cuando tengamos… - empezó a enrojecer – hijos… quizá también podría ser su padrino… - desvió la mirada.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo de la señorita Hawkeye – respondió Winry, con un tono dulce -. Ed… ¿crees que son como nosotros?

\- ¿Como nosotros? – repitió él, sin comprender.

\- Sí – le cogió la mano, acariciándola suavemente - ¿crees que son pareja?

Edward se quedó callado y meditó la pregunta que le hacía su prometida. Nunca se los había imaginado de esa forma porque prefería ver a Mustang como un perdedor y, que tuviera novia, sería como admitir que había tenido éxito en algo. Sin embargo… la verdad que aquello explicaría muchas miradas y gestos que no le habían pasado desapercibidos.

\- La madre que me parió, en paz descanse… - respondió al fin – Pues… podría ser. ¿Pero no es Hawkeye demasiada mujer para él?

\- A mí me parece que esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro – dijo Winry -. Como nosotros – guiñó un ojo, juguetona, y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- Calla, fea – dijo Edward, desviando la mirada -. No he conocido otra mujer de mi edad, así que tengo que conformarme contigo.

\- ¿Acaso te crees que tú eres un Adonis? – respondió Winry, atizándole con una llave inglesa que siempre llevaba encima - Enano malhumorado… - respondió, desviando la mirada.

\- Lo de enano ya no funciona – sonrió Edward y le devolvió el beso -. Hablando de mujeres que son demasiado… hay una persona que no sé yo si querrá venir… de hecho tiemblo solo de recordarla…

\- ¿Quién? ¿Izumi?

\- … Peor… Olivier Milla Armstrong…

 _Continuará_


	2. La calidez de Briggs

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece, esto solo es un fanfic sin ningún propósito comercial. Si me perteneciera, posiblemente haría con Oli algo como lo que voy a hacer en este capítulo.

 **Capítulo 1: la calidez de Briggs**

La noche caía en Briggs junto a los primeros copos de nieve. El invierno se negaba a dejar paso a la primavera, pero aquello era algo que Olivier apreciaba porque le hacía sentirse más fuerte. No soportaba la debilidad y menos aún la suya propia. Pasear por la nieve sin compañía, pese a los peligros que le pudieran acechar, era algo de lo que disfrutaba profundamente.

Sin embargo, aquella noche era algo distinta. Había recibido una noticia que le había hecho ponerse a pensar y se encontraba sola, en su despacho, con una carta en una mano y un vaso de whisky a su lado.

\- La boda del enano de acero y su mecánico… - decía – Qué bonito. Otra pareja feliz – echó un trago al vaso. Empezaba a sentirse algo mareada -. Y yo mientras aquí… pudriéndome.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante! – respondió Olivier.

Se trataba de Miles. El joven ishvalí hizo el saludo militar y después reparó en la botella y el vaso de whisky de su superior. Se fijó en su rostro y pudo percibir cierta melancolía en su frialdad habitual. Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó frente a Olivier.

\- Acabo de regresar de las últimas negociaciones con Ishval. Todo ha salido bien y parece que, cuando haya que juzgar a los alquimistas nacionales, serán bastante permisivos. Por lo pronto, nos han prometido que nadie sufrirá la pena capital.

\- Me parece perfecto – respondió Olivier -. Suficiente los manipularon como para que ahora mueran. ¿Algo más, Miles?

\- No, General Armstrong. Al menos, no oficialmente – le dirigió una mirada significativa -. ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Tengo pinta de encontrarme mal? – respondió ella, con una sonrisa irónica – Por cierto, deja los formalismos por hoy. ¿Quieres un poco? – le ofreció la botella de whisky.

\- No, por el momento. ¿Puedo quedarme un rato a… hablar? – preguntó.

\- Claro, cómo no. ¿Sabes una cosa? Edward Elric se casa. He recibido su invitación.

\- Sí, yo también – respondió Miles -. Me alegro mucho por él.

\- Eso no es todo – dijo Olivier -. Me ha dicho en la posdata que lleve esta otra invitación… a la tumba de Buccaneer.

Miles abrió los ojos, sorprendido. De modo que se trataba de aquello… Habían dado en el único punto débil de su General. Ella siempre se enorgullecía de sus subordinados y confiaba en ellos ciegamente, pero Buccaneer era especial. Nadie merecía más la confianza de Olivier que él, que jamás, bajo ningún concepto, la hubiera traicionado. Y, sin embargo, había muerto luchando hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Dando otro trago, Olivier continuó hablando.

\- Considera confidencial todo lo que voy a decirte, Miles. Ya no como subordinado… sino como amigos que somos.

\- Por supuesto – asintió él.

\- Cuando, durante la batalla final, me dijeron que habíamos ganado… me alegré mucho. Mis hombres habían mostrado su fuerza, con Buccaneer al mando. Sentía que una nueva era de prosperidad se abría ante nosotros y que, quizá, podía tomar las riendas del país si me quitaba de encima sutilmente al arrogante de Mustang. Pero… la arrogante era yo – agachó la cabeza -. Buccaneer murió luchando, poco después de la buena noticia. Fue un jarro de agua más fría que el hielo que crece aquí.

Me quedé paralizada por un momento. ¿Ya estaba? ¿Todo el camino que habíamos recorrido juntos terminaba ahí?

Maldije todo internamente. Había estado a mi lado casi desde el principio. Me apoyaba, me entendía, me escuchaba, me hacía sonreír. Me sentí traicionada. ¿Que había muerto? ¿Quién se creía que era para hacerme eso?

Olivier se detuvo por unos instantes y giró la cabeza. Intentaba no llorar, pese a las ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

\- Pero entonces me dijeron que había muerto con una sonrisa. Y supe que no me había traicionado, sino que lo había dado todo. Y me negué a llorar y a sentirme mal, porque él no lo querría. Sin embargo… - su voz se quebró – no sabes la de veces que he… tenido que llorar después, Miles. ¿Cómo semejante mole, con su trencita ridícula y su cresta había podido morir así? Aún recuerdo su sonrisa de idiota. Y todos esos sentimientos me hacen sentir débil.

\- Olivier… - comenzó Miles – No eres débil por llorar, eres fuerte por haberte sobrepuesto y seguir adelante. Todos echamos de menos a Buccaneer.

\- Miles… Dios mío, voy a tener que emborracharme un poco más para poder decir esto – se echó medio vaso más de whisky y lo bebió de golpe -. Conoces las leyes del ejército tan bien como yo, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, eso creo.

\- ¿Has oído hablar de la ley que prohíbe las relaciones amorosas entre militares? – preguntó, sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada de la mesa.

\- … sí… - respondió Miles, que comenzaba a entender hacia dónde iba la conversación -. Entonces, Buccaneer y tú… - dijo, sorprendido.

\- No. Precisamente por eso me siento así – resopló -. Yo… le… amaba… - dijo, con un hilo de voz. Estaba profundamente azorada -. Nunca le dije nada por algo tan estúpido como una ley.

\- No es propio de ti hacer algo así – respondió, con seguridad.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que yo estaba de acuerdo con esa ley por varias razones. La primera, porque si un militar y su subordinado son pareja, si el subordinado asciende siempre habrá la duda de si ha sido por méritos propios o por su relación.

\- ¿Pero te preocupa lo que puedan pensar de ti? – preguntó, sonriendo.

\- No, pero puede dar problemas incluso dentro de los militares – aclaró -. Te confiaré algo que llevo pensando un tiempo y que me da rabia. ¿Estás al tanto de los rumores que corren sobre Mustang y Hawkeye?

\- Y quién no… - sonrió.

\- Pues algunos militares han llegado a firmar una petición formal para que degraden a Hawkeye porque creen que no se merece su puesto. Ha sido desestimada, pero… lo que hace la envidia. La conocí personalmente durante nuestra instrucción y es muy capaz.

\- Hay gente muy retorcida incluso ahora que la mayoría de los corruptos han sido expulsados – dijo, apenado - ¿Y la otra razón?

\- Que el amor nos hace débiles. En una batalla, _siempre_ vas a querer proteger a tu pareja, puedes dejar de lado la objetividad y fracasar.

\- Pero no necesariamente… - rebatió Miles – Volvamos al ejemplo del que hablábamos. Mustang y Hawkeye siempre han trabajado bien juntos.

\- Sí, pero vi su cara de preocupación cuando él se quedó ciego y me di cuenta de que, después de eso, solo tenía ojos para él. Incluso él, aunque no pudiera verla, estaba muy pendiente de ella – suspiró -. Bueno, no quiero irme del tema. Yo me enamoré de Buccaneer hace unos cuatro años y noté cómo empezaba a no ser la misma. En más de una ocasión me planteé mandar a volar la ley y hablar con él para convertirnos en pareja, pero me di cuenta de que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

\- Y él… ¿te dijo algo en algún momento?

\- Hubo un día en el que estábamos como tú y yo hoy, bebiendo, que se acercó demasiado y pensé que iba a besarme – contó, enrojeciendo ligeramente -. Me asusté, me levanté y dije que me iba a dormir.

\- Vaya – se pasó una mano por la nuca.

\- Y nunca volvió a pasar nada… - se quedó mirando al infinito -. Me arrepiento, Miles. El amor nos hace débiles, pero más débil aún es no aceptarlo y hacerle frente. Perdí esa batalla.

\- Bueno… - respondió él, sirviéndose un vaso de whisky – Seguro que te quedan muchas batallas por luchar. De ese tipo, quiero decir.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó, irónica – Solo he tenido una relación en toda mi vida y no duró más de un par de meses. Me dijo que no funcionábamos y se disculpó. A las dos semanas, ya estaba con otra mujer.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Miles, sorprendido - ¿Quién fue? ¿Cuándo?

\- Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador – respondió, avergonzada -. Mucho tendría que beber para revelarte su nombre – soltó una risotada.

\- ¿No será Mustang? – preguntó.

\- No – respondió Olivier -. Fue durante la academia militar y entonces, de hecho, él ya tenía novia, o algo así. Solo sé que rechazaba a todas las mujeres diciéndoles "Elizabeth me espera" y que se escribían cartas. Tierno y endeble, pero al menos era fiel.

\- ¿Entonces quién fue? – volvió a preguntar, sentía mucha curiosidad.

\- No lo pienso decir – sonrió Olivier -. Sí que te diré que no ha vuelto a suceder con nadie más. Los hombres me temen, Miles, me temen porque soy más fuerte que muchos de ellos.

\- ¿En serio? – respondió, con una sonrisa, dando otro trago – Pues fíjate… que a mí eso me resulta atractivo – pronunció más su sonrisa.

Olivier se quedó paralizada por unos instantes. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello?

\- ¿Te gusta que te pisoteen? – preguntó, con orgullo.

\- Me gustan las mujeres fuertes – respondió él -. Cualquiera que te rechace por serlo es porque no vale lo suficiente. Además, eres inteligente, leal y bastante atractiva, físicamente hablando.

La mujer se le quedó mirando fijamente, con cara de extrañeza. Aquello empezaba a ponerse raro, como la noche que casi pasó con Buccaneer. Se levantó y decidió empezar a caminar por la habitación, tambaleándose un poco.

\- Eres un hombre fuerte, me alegra contar contigo en mis filas. Y me alegra que seamos amigos.

Miles también se levantó y la siguió, colocándose frente a ella para cortarle el paso. Tomando aire, confesó:

\- Buccaneer y yo hablábamos sobre ti a menudo y eran conversaciones muy interesantes.

\- … ¿sobre qué? – preguntó, sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

\- Pues… él solía decirme que quería acercarse a ti, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que lo mataras – explicó, con nostalgia -. Y también me habló de cuando rechazaste su beso. Entonces… decidió que era suficiente y que debía dejarte en paz.

\- … no puede ser… - dijo Olivier, apenada – Entonces, él… - miró hacia el suelo – se rindió…

\- No. Quería esperar un tiempo. Me encargó decírtelo si él moría… - colocó una mano en su hombro -. Lo siento, Olivier.

\- … no pasa nada… - negó con la cabeza. Estaba en shock - aunque me costará asimilarlo.

\- Pero hay otra parte en la promesa que nos hicimos – tragó saliva -. Esa parte me implica a mí.

\- ¿A ti, Miles? ¿Por qué?

\- La idea era que, si uno de los dos moría, el otro declarara sus sentimientos por ti.

\- … - Olivier retrocedió un paso – no me digas que…

\- Seríamos el mensajero del otro – avanzó hasta acercarse más a Olivier – y no solo eso… el que quedara vivo, tendría que declarar también su amor. Así que… - hincó una rodilla en el suelo y ofreció su mano a Olivier – sé que sigues enamorada de mi amigo, pero si algún día sientes que quieres volver a intentarlo con alguien… que sepas que yo te quiero.

Olivier se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Miles la sujetó como pudo, para que no se hiciera daño. Había bebido más de lo que su constitución le permitía, y eso que era bastante.

\- ¿Tan borracha estoy que creo que se me han declarado? – preguntó, mareada.

\- Estás muy borracha, pero me he declarado por Buccaneer y por mí mismo – dijo Miles, riendo -. Creo que ahora voy a llevarte a la cama, pero … sigamos hablando de esto otro día, ¿vale?

\- ¿¡Llevarme a la cama!? – gritó Olivier - ¿Quién te has creído, so guarro? – le dio un manotazo.

\- No me has entendido bien – enrojeció Miles -. Me refiero a ayudarte a llegar para que duermas. Vas como un atún.

\- Oh… vale… está bien…

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar por el fuerte. Por suerte, no había nadie despierto que pudiera presenciar las peores horas de Olivier, que casi no se tenía en pie.

\- Miles… quiero pedirte algo. Acompáñame mañana a llevarle la carta de Edward a Buccaneer.

\- Claro. Sin problema.

\- Y… después de eso… empezaré a pensar en lo que me has propuesto.

\- No hay prisa, Olivier. Al menos… estamos vivos – dijo, apenado.

\- De milagro… pero sí.

\- Es algo atrevido por mi parte, pero ¿me concederías un baile durante la boda?

\- Bailo como un gato mareado, pero allá tú – respondió.

\- Será un placer – sonrió Miles.

Llegaron a su habitación y Miles la ayudó a acostarse. Dormida parecía una mujer normal, incluso dulce, nada que ver con su carácter habitual. Sin embargo, era precisamente ese carácter el que había enamorado tanto a él como a Buccaneer. Dirigiéndole una última mirada tierna, abandonó el cuarto.

\- Amigo mío… - dijo Miles, elevando la vista al cielo tras salir de nuevo al pasillo – Gracias. Porque sin esa promesa, ni tú ni yo le hubiéramos dicho nunca nada…

Y, derramando una sencilla lágrima, se dirigió a su propia habitación.

 _Continuará…_

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, recordad que podéis dejar vuestros comentarios en un review, lo apreciaría mucho.


End file.
